


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 大学讲师肯诺比博士发现自己对曾经的学生天行者产生性幻想，羞耻，但快乐。University lecturer Dr. Kenobi didn't know how to solve his guilty pleasure of fantasizing sex with his young ex-student Skywalker.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Posted somewhere else in Dec 2017. Keep it here, just in case.

肯诺比先生遇到了一件令他非常头痛的事。他的同居男友希望公开两人的关系，但他不知应该如何向朋友和同事坦白自己睡了学生。

是的，他睡了自己的学生，比他年轻十五岁的学生，就像他现在正在做的那样，骑在那个男孩身上，让那根仿佛为他量身定做一样的阴茎进出自己的身体，一下又一下地碾过前列腺，碾碎他的矜持，让他不顾羞耻地呻吟，放纵地射在男孩胸前，再让男孩在自己体内射精。他觉得自己是个无耻又可悲的老男人，愧对男孩对他的信任，人家明明只是找他请教问题，结果却滚上了床。

事情要从两个月前说起。那是十月末的一个下午，冷空气卷走树上残余的黄叶，天空没有一丝云，蓝得干净透彻。欧比旺坐在学校附近一个小咖啡馆里，一边捧着杯热咖啡暖手，一边晒着太阳等他迟到的午餐，阳光穿过窗玻璃洒在他背后，另他舒服得眯起眼睛。安纳金站在窗外看着他脑后柔软的头发和毛线衫下的脊背，觉得他像一只在阳光里睡得暖烘烘的猫。他借着玻璃的倒影整整头发和衣领，给自己一个鼓励的微笑，然后转身走进咖啡馆去找欧比旺。

虽然几个月没见，但欧比旺立刻认出了他，毕竟他们曾经那么熟悉彼此。眼前的大男孩还是一样高高瘦瘦的，头发长了些，浓密卷曲，漂亮的蓝眼睛里带着笑意，似乎还有点疲惫。他做出一副平静的样子对他点点头，问他近来可好，安纳金拉出旁边的椅子坐下，应付着跟他寒暄。看欧比旺揉乱的头发和下巴上短短的胡茬，估计他又专注工作忘了吃饭，也不知饿了几顿，反正他饥肠辘辘的时候脾气不好，还是等他吃饱了再说明来意，会顺利得多。而且他喜欢看欧比旺吃东西，看他把肉切成小块，滚满酱汁，放进嘴里之后用舌尖扫过淡粉色的嘴唇，很普通的食物都显得那么美味。

果然，等他吃饱喝足晒着太阳昏昏欲睡了，对安纳金提出的请求只是愣住，没有更激烈的反应。

“再说一遍，你想要我做你的什么？”

安纳金盯着他的眼睛：“顾问？合伙人？导师？搭档？你觉得哪种比较好，我都可以，而且我保证绝对不是无偿劳动。”

“但我绝不会签帕尔帕廷的合同，你拿着他的钱另请高明去吧。”

欧比旺抱起外套起身要走，安纳金一把抓住他的手，“把我的项目奖金分一半给你，只要帮我解决问题。”

说到钱这个话题，欧比旺开始有点动心了，倒不是为了分一半，而是因为他知道安纳金一向缺钱。现在他刚毕业不久，在帕尔帕廷的大公司工作，虽然收入颇高，但花销肯定比学生时代多很多，要养家糊口还要偿还助学贷款，所以肯定更加缺钱。他知道安纳金出生在一个单亲家庭，一直靠他妈妈微薄的收入和他课余时间打工来支撑，他早就想出来赚钱，但是他妈妈坚持让他至少读完大学。安纳金原本考入机械系，第一学期的数学必修课教师正是欧比旺。几次随机提问式点名都缺席让欧比旺记住了安纳金天行者这个名字，期末考试成绩出来之后，安纳金的分数竟然高得远远出乎他的意料。当时奎刚还没退休，欧比旺和他当年的博士生导师聊起这个从来不去听课但成绩很好的学生，引起金教授的兴趣，让他找到这个学生，给他出几道更深的题目测试一下这孩子的潜力，结果安纳金居然全部解出答案。金教授认为安纳金有很强的数学天赋，应该好好培养，然后把这个任务交给欧比旺。

当时安纳金以为欧比旺怀疑他考试作弊，所以才给他额外出题。他虽然为了打工而逃课，但并不想因为成绩差而退学，所以他一直用书本和同学的笔记来自学，考试前也疯狂复习了。后来欧比旺力劝他转入数学系，给他申请奖学金和助学贷款，给他解决宿舍，还给他开小灶补习专业课。再后来金教授因为身体原因提前退休，欧比旺死皮赖脸说服多年不带研究生的尤达教授同意做安纳金的挂名导师，万事俱备，只等他本科毕业就可以跟着欧比旺继续深造了，但谁也没想到，就在他毕业前几天，安纳金突然决定放弃欧比旺为他做的一切，转而去帕尔帕廷的公司工作。欧比旺理解帕尔帕廷能给安纳金开出优渥得多的条件，也理解安纳金急于让他妈妈过上好日子的心情，但是这些都无法不让他为安纳金挥霍掉的天赋感到痛心。

欧比旺重新坐下，手指无意识地轻轻敲着桌面，“不是钱的问题，我可以帮你，但是你最好不要出现在数学系，也别让他们看见我和你一起泡图书馆，所以我们没地方一起工作。”

安纳金明白他的意思，他毕业的时候闹得很不愉快，想必数学系的人都认为他是个为了金钱忘恩负义的家伙。他继续用力握着欧比旺的手，“去我住的地方，离这里不远，如果你不介意的话我们也可以去你家……”

“我介意。”欧比旺犹豫要不要抽出自己的手，但是安纳金的手很大很暖，握着很舒服。“还是去你那吧，反正我只需要纸和笔。这里总能遇见熟人，不如先去你家继续聊。”

安纳金的蓝眼睛流露出喜色，透亮得像当时窗外的天空。欧比旺起身穿好外套，系上他的红色长围巾，把下巴整个藏在毛线后面。安纳金不禁好奇是谁给他选的大红色，倒是很衬他的眼睛。

出门步行大约十分钟，他们到达一处老旧的公寓楼，爬了几层楼梯之后，安纳金打开一扇门，稍微低头走进去。欧比旺跟着他进屋，刚关好门就听见一串嗒嗒嗒的声音，一只金色皮毛的大狗出现在门口对着他们摇尾巴。安纳金拍拍它的头，脱下外套扔在旁边的椅子上，一个小巧的身影从椅子上一跃跳上桌子，竖起尾巴从他们面前从容走过。那是一只短腿猫，看起来没几个月大，肚皮和四肢的皮毛是白色，头顶背后和尾巴上有深灰色花纹。

安纳金接过欧比旺的外套和围巾挂好，指着那只猫给他介绍：“这是R2，帕德梅送给我的，当时正好她家的猫生小猫，就给了我一只。”

“帕德梅？你女朋友？”

安纳金清理桌上的书籍、电脑和杂物，又给欧比旺搬来一把看起来好得多的椅子。“不是女朋友，我打工时认识的朋友，她是国际关系学院的。”

欧比旺意识到自己方才发问的语气显得有些唐突，有没有女朋友都是安纳金的个人问题，他这样英俊帅气的男孩，早该有女朋友了才对。他有些尴尬地转移话题：“你的猫名叫R2，那么狗叫什么？R1吗？”

安纳金笑了，“它叫3PO。”

欧比旺觉得R2好像给了他一个看傻子的表情。

“我担心会影响我工作。”

“它们很聪明，不会调皮捣蛋的，”安纳金立刻证明给他看，“3PO，拖鞋！”

大狗听到命令就叼来一只拖鞋，然后坐直身体伸出舌头等奖励。安纳金拍拍它的头，给它一粒小饼干。

欧比旺搓搓下巴，“我指你的猫。”

“R2也很乖很聪明，而且不需要遛它，只要保持猫砂盆干净就好。”

欧比旺觉得3PO用鼻子指了指卫生间的方向，R2扭头不看它，好像在说休想让我给这家伙表演拉屎埋屎。欧比旺的眼睛里露出笑意，“算了，说说你的问题吧，希望我能帮得上忙。”

安纳金正在做人工智能方面的研究工作，没等他讲解完他的思路和遇到的问题，R2就先跳上欧比旺的膝盖，在他腿上舒舒服服团成一团毛球，而欧比旺的注意力也转移到给它挠痒痒上，安纳金才明白他所谓的担心影响工作是什么意思。察觉到安纳金突然安静，欧比旺抬起头对他腼腆地笑笑：“你继续，我在听。你需要想办法优化运算，把指数级上升的复杂度变成对数级，对吧？”

安纳金点头，想起当年欧比旺劝他改学数学专业的时候对他说，无论什么问题只要能转化成数学问题就能找到解决办法。他还说数学存在于万事万物之中，联系着宇宙中的一切，人类想要认识的，大到天体小到粒子，都离不开数学，数学给人类以探索未知的力量，等等等等，说了很多。当时他觉得欧比旺简直像个老神棍，说的都是些正常人无法理解的东西，不过老神棍的眼睛非常美，眼神里有种与他年龄不相符的光彩，有时甚至像个充满好奇心的孩子，他想不出除了可爱之外其他更适合的形容词。

“有没有相关的书借我学习一下？周末我再来找你，怎么样？”欧比旺站起身，把R2放在他坐热的椅子上，准备告辞。见安纳金的眼神好像担心他一去不回，他补上一句：“我的电话号码和地址都没变，如果你找不到了，我再给你写一遍。”

“不用，我都记得，我的号码也没变。”安纳金给他一个微笑，跟他一起穿好外套，招呼3PO过来扣好狗绳，“正好我要去遛狗，不如送你回去？”

欧比旺没理由拒绝，也不想拒绝。安纳金毕业后的这几个月，他还是经常想起他，心情也由最初的郁闷变成遗憾，再变成怅然。现在见他似乎生活得不错，一切都步入正轨，那么他曾经的导师也应该想开，放手，相信他的选择，希望他今后一切顺利才对。

接下来的几周，欧比旺平时有机会就翻书学习这个新领域，有问题就拿起手机问他，周末去他的公寓里和他讨论。他们很快就又找回了从前那种既是师生又是朋友、教学相长的相处模式，与此同时，欧比旺察觉到他还找回了他的性欲。

在他们刚刚不欢而散的那段时间，虽然在理智上认为安纳金的选择可以理解，但他在情感上无法不觉得安纳金背叛了他，为此他狠狠消沉了一段时间，把注意力都转移到工作上。有天夜里他失眠到凌晨2点，烦躁得很，想撸一发好睡觉，但是事与愿违，费半天劲硬起来，却没多久就软了，他才忽然意识到已经几个月没有自慰过，连性欲都没有。这种情况一直持续到现在，他们重新做回朋友，欧比旺惊喜地发现他又能够很快硬起来，感觉得到手的每个动作带来的快感，于是他翻出闲置已久的润滑剂挤在手心里，闭上眼睛想象有人含住他的阴茎，用舌头和上颚挤压他的龟头，让他插进喉咙。然后他的另一只手向下，在褶皱的入口旋转按压，在润滑剂的帮助下探入两根手指。他想象着那是一根粗大坚硬的阴茎，想象握住自己阴茎的不是自己的手，而是另一个人的手，这时他脑子里出现安纳金的脸，这个下流的念头让他兴奋不已，那根想象中的阴茎也变成安纳金的，充满他的身体，撞击他的前列腺，像要把他操进床垫里一样大力操他。手上的动作越来越快，力度越来越大，脑海中的画面越来越真切，然后他感觉到久违的强烈快感向他袭来，终于痛痛快快地射在手里。事后他花了几分钟时间唾弃自己，决定好好保守这个秘密，永远不让安纳金知晓。

时间进入十一月中旬，天气越来越冷，老旧公寓楼供暖奇差，安纳金穿着几层厚衣服，披着毛毯可怜巴巴地看着欧比旺，衣服下摆在肚子上卷起，R2藏在里面探出头，也可怜巴巴地看着他，3PO坐在他脚边，可怜巴巴地摇尾巴。面对这样的阵仗，欧比旺只能点头同意他们一起搬去他家，这样一来他们每天都会见面，就像从前一样，只不过每天独处的时间从白天变成晚上。他知道这意味着他得小心处理自己的性欲，甚至可能得过几个月禁欲的生活，但他没想到和性幻想对象一起生活会这么累。他得时刻小心，害怕秘密暴露，当他意识到两人距离过近，就会偷偷拉开一段距离，比如他用纸和笔给安纳金讲解演算过程，他们会越坐越近，逐渐变成腿贴着腿，头挨着头，这时他会把草稿纸推给安纳金，让他自己理解。再比如安纳金洗澡出来赤裸上半身擦头发，他喜欢趁机观察他宽宽的肩膀和胸膛，想象那光滑的皮肤和紧绷的肌肉的触感，但是如果安纳金靠近展示给他看，他就会转移视线转移话题。他也知道这样忽冷忽热的不好，但是他更不愿暴露心里那个羞耻的秘密。

除此之外，他们的生活习惯磨合得很好。每天早晨安纳金先去晨跑加遛狗，然后带些简单的早餐回来。欧比旺不喜欢早起也经常不吃早饭，安纳金说那非常不健康，坚持每天叫他起床吃饭，但是为了让他多睡一会儿，安纳金总是洗完澡准备好早餐再去叫他。

十二月初的一天，欧比旺赖在床上嘟囔：“为什么周末还要这么早起床？周末就应该睡到中午才对。早起会扼杀天才，笛卡尔每天头脑最灵活思路最清晰时间就是下午赖床的时间。”

安纳金眨眨眼，“那个爱上他年轻的学生的笛卡尔吗？”

“不，那都是后世编造的故事，我没给你讲过吗？”欧比旺下床伸展四肢走向卫生间，等他一脸清爽地走出来，先给自己倒了杯咖啡，接着在小餐桌旁边坐下继续说：“他是为了一笔不错的年薪才去的瑞典，工作是给女王讲哲学，但是因为每天早晨5点起床，结果得肺病死掉了。所以你看，早起多么危险。”

安纳金把糖和牛奶递给他，“他们之间真的没有爱情吗？”

“如果你指那个心形曲线，当时没几个人理解极坐标，我觉得女王不可能明白那个等式是什么意思。况且吸引她的是笛卡尔的哲学，不是哲学老师，他当时已经五十几岁了，女王只有二十出头，怎么可能看得上他。”

“那么哲学老师会不会爱上女王呢？” 安纳金盯着他的眼睛，让他忽然有些慌乱，不禁担心他是不是在不经意间泄露了心底的秘密，引起安纳金的怀疑。

欧比旺用开玩笑的语气回答：“怎么可能有人爱上每天早晨5点叫你起床的女人呢？”

安纳金仍然盯着他，“也许女王爱上了哲学老师？如果年长的那个人成熟，睿智，同时又有惹人喜爱的性格的话，年轻的学生尊敬他，仰慕他，甚至爱上他，不是很合理吗？”

欧比旺躲开他的凝视，“但那是错误的，虽然感情难以控制，但是作为老师，必须控制行为，绝不应该纵容感情。”

这时忽然响起门铃声，欧比旺打从心底里感谢这个意外的访客，几步跑到门口开门，甚至比3PO都快。门打开，昆兰带着一团烟草味进来，把全身重量都压在欧比旺身上。安纳金认得他是欧比旺的同学，现在教概率，他连忙伸手接过膀大腰圆的昆兰解救欧比旺。

昆兰坐在单人沙发上，把脸埋在手里，瓮声瓮气地说：“我失恋了！”

欧比旺给他端来一杯咖啡：“都不知道你什么时候恋爱的。”

接下来昆兰给他们讲了他如何在赌场认识赌技高超魅力独特的阿萨吉文崔斯女士，如何一起赌了前半夜，再睡了后半夜，然后如何在第二天清晨被孤零零抛弃在床上的经过。“那天之后我每天晚上去等她，昨晚终于又遇见她，我们又……”

“前半夜，后半夜，我们懂。”欧比旺插嘴，不想再听一遍他们如何斗了赌技斗床技。

昆兰抬眼看看肩并肩坐在一起的两个人，“你们，懂？你们也……？”

欧比旺连忙否认：“我们还没，不对，我们不是那种关系。”

昆兰愣了一下，努力用缺乏睡眠的脑子理解欧比旺的意思，“你不是一直说不恨这小子见利忘义，说理解他，还站着听梅斯念完那段圣经，我还以为你对他有意思。”

安纳金眼看着欧比旺的脸由白转红。听温杜教授念圣经是在学生间流传的比考试不及格更恐怖的事情，他不敢想象欧比旺为了维护他而跟温杜对峙的场面。

欧比旺辩解道：“当时梅斯不是真的生气，你知道，他吓唬学生的时候就喜欢念圣经，当年你抄我的作业被他捉住……”

“不是就不是吧，”昆兰打断他讲当年的糗事，“你们帮我想办法，怎么让阿萨吉明白我是认真的。”

欧比旺建议他邀请他的心上人一起参加数学系的圣诞派对，昆兰的反应是“听起来太无聊了”，安纳金则问：“数学系有圣诞派对？”

“其实每年都有，只不过你向来都是回家和你妈妈一起过节，所以没参加过。反正没几个学生会来参加，年轻人都觉得无聊。但我就是这种无聊的人，只能想出这种无聊的办法，不过你不觉得把她介绍给你的家人、朋友和同事，最能证明你是认真的吗？”

昆兰若有所思地点头，欧比旺接着问安纳金：“今年你也要回去对吧？”

安纳金摇摇头，“我没地方去，我妈妈三个月前去世了。”他的眼神里有种深沉内敛的悲伤，看得欧比旺一阵心疼，不假思索地伸手搂过他的肩膀给他一个安慰的拥抱，想起安纳金说起当时恰好帕德梅家的猫生了一窝小猫，所以把R2送给他，估计这个当时指的就是他妈妈去世这件事了。可惜当时的他并不知道，没能在陪在他身边安慰他。

欧比旺小心翼翼地问：“因为什么？”

“癌症，发现的时候已经是晚期，科洛桑最好的医院也无能为力。”

按时间推算，那可能正是安纳金临近毕业的时候，在科洛桑最好的医院治疗癌症，意味着一大笔钱，欧比旺忽然意识到这才是安纳金放弃他而选择帕尔帕廷的原因。

“治疗的钱……帕尔帕廷？”

“没关系，等我的工作合同到期就应该足够还清了。”

欧比旺觉得更加心疼，他甚至都无法埋怨安纳金对他守口如瓶，因为说了也没有用，他个人没有那么多钱，而学校只能帮助学生完成学业，没办法提供这种援助。“你应该早点来找我，至少在你伤心的时候我能陪着你。”

“我以为你恨我，讨厌我。”安纳金拉过他的手，“知道你理解我，对我来说很重要。”

他的眼神里满是温柔，欧比旺觉得他们距离太近了，近得几乎能听到他的心跳声，但他不愿拉开距离，他想就这样看着对面的男孩。

昆兰尴尬地咳了一声，觉得不但没获得帮助，还受到了刺激，只好起身告辞。安纳金看看日历，距离圣诞节还有三周。

知道所有这些事的来龙去脉之后，不知有没有因果关系，欧比旺的思路忽然变得清晰，连续几个晚上他在纸上不停写写算算，但越是接近目标，他就越犹豫，因为解决问题就意味着安纳金没有理由继续和他住在同一屋檐下。他喜欢现在的生活，想要继续这样生活，但他不知要怎样把这转化成数学问题，更不知如何求解。

桌子对面的安纳金抬起头看他停笔苦苦思索的样子，起身绕到他身后帮他按摩肩膀，让他休息休息，不要着急。他的手稳定有力，在他的肩颈上揉捏，缓解疲劳的同时也搅乱他的思路，让他无法克制地闭上眼睛幻想这两只手抚摸他全身各处，用同样的力度揉捏他的大腿和屁股，幻想他的男孩把他紧紧压在床垫上，一边吻他一边操他。安纳金的嘴唇看起来饱满又柔软，吻起来一定很美妙。

欧比旺把手搭在安纳金的手上，扭头看着他问：“你知道，我没有什么亲人，如果你没有其他计划的话，今年留下陪我过圣诞节，好么？”

安纳金笑着眨眨眼，回答他：“好！”

欧比旺转回头给自己一个微笑，拍拍他肩上的手，起身活动四肢，又拿起逗猫棒陪R2玩了一会儿。3PO趴在地毯上打哈欠，没多久R2也玩累了，去它的窝里躺着玩3PO的尾巴尖。欧比旺关掉起居室的灯，站在书房门口看着躺在窄小的折叠沙发床上的安纳金。他的个子太高，平躺就只能两脚悬空，所以他侧躺着，健美的手臂暴露在空气里。

“怎么，哄我睡觉？”他拍拍身前的位置，“来吧！”

欧比旺鼓起勇气走过去坐在他身边，想要吻他但又怕他觉得自己是个猥琐的老家伙。察觉到他的紧张，安纳金坐起来面对着他。两人之间的距离近得暧昧，只要稍稍向前便可以吻到对方，但欧比旺愈发不敢破坏两人来之不易的重归于好，生怕将来连朋友都没得做。

他轻咳一声掩饰自己的尴尬，努力用最日常的语气说：“其实我是来问你想要什么圣诞礼物，既然一起过节，那么我想我们可以弄一棵圣诞树什么的。”

“其实我也一直在想这个问题，”安纳金歪着头含笑看着他，“从前的我，对我非常喜欢但无法企及的，会装作不喜欢，不需要，但是我妈妈的死让我意识到人生多么有限，一味克制会错过多么重要的东西。”

欧比旺的脸上又露出温柔怜惜的神情，“那么你想好了吗？”

安纳金点点头，“但是还不能告诉你，先告诉我你想要什么礼物。”

一句“我想要你”差点脱口而出。欧比旺轻轻摇头，“不行，我不敢冒险做这种尝试。”

“只有做或者不做，不存在什么尝试。”

欧比旺笑了，那是尤达教授的名言。安纳金的眼睛就那样凝视着他，像磁石一样吸引着他，他的耳边回响着那句“做或者不做”，终于他下定决心，小心翼翼地吻上安纳金的嘴唇，用舌尖尝试分开对方的嘴唇，仿佛静静请求对方为他敞开心扉。安纳金没让他久等，他的回应给他继续这个吻的勇气，显然他不但不讨厌他，还温柔地回应他，用舌尖撩动他的。这个吻让他几乎忘了呼吸，他的手在安纳金胸前摩挲，感觉他的心脏在自己手心底下跳动，然后他稍微退开一点距离，牵起安纳金的手领他走进卧室，在他的注视下脱掉自己的衣服，默默祈祷他不要嫌弃自己不见阳光的苍白皮肤和缺少运动锻炼的身体。

当安纳金主动脱掉睡裤躺在他的床上对他伸出双手，他高兴得毫不犹豫地扑向床上的人，再度深深吻住他，那双温暖有力的手就像他幻想过无数次的那样在他身上流连。他感觉到两根硬挺夹在他们中间互相磨蹭，戳着他肚子上的软肉，他一只手撑起上半身，另一只手握住安纳金的阴茎，发现比他那些下流幻想中的更加粗大坚硬，握在手里沉甸甸的，让他双腿发软。他快速下床取来润滑剂，让安纳金坐在床沿，他则跪在地上一边给自己扩张一边为他口交，把他那饱满的龟头含在嘴里挤压吸吮，期待着这根肉棒结结实实顶入他的身体。他很快准备好自己，然后爬上床跨坐在安纳金的腰上，把他的阴茎缓缓送入体内，塞得满满的没有一丝空隙。他看见安纳金眼睛里炙热的欲望，感觉到他腰上的双手用力收紧，像是克制着怕伤到他，又像在催促他。然后他开始上下律动，熟练地控制着取悦自己的角度和力度，半闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤，紧紧咬着下唇克制着不呻吟出声，奇妙地糅合了忠实于肉体的纵欲感和羞耻矜持的禁欲感。他的身体里又热又紧，每一次抽插都像在吸吮着体内的那根阴茎，象牙色的皮肤逐渐透出淡淡的粉色，脸颊嘴唇和乳尖则更红一些，像蛋糕上的樱桃般诱人。

安纳金忍不住坐起身吻上他的嘴唇，结实的手臂将他紧紧锁在身前，紧接着翻身将他压在身下，双手把他的腿彻底分开，掌心传来皮肤的柔软滑腻和肉体饱满的弹性。他狠狠挺腰插入那紧致的通道，终于逼出一声动情的呻吟，然后便一发不可收拾。欧比旺从不知自己能叫得这么放浪，但他已经顾不了那么多，他的手被固定在头顶，和安纳金的一起，手心对着手心，十指紧扣，一波又一波的快感像潮水般将他淹没。他的男孩一边痴迷地吻他，一边疯狂地操他，终于在男孩低吼着射精的同时他也攀上顶峰，那一刻他仿佛听见耳边传来一声轻轻的“我爱你”。

然后他就晕头晕脑地答应带安纳金去参加圣诞派对，把他介绍给他的朋友和同事，证明他是认真的。这时距离圣诞节还有两周，派对的时间和场地和以往一样，24日下午在系楼茶水间旁边的会议室，欢迎携带亲友。

欧比旺于是过上了有猫有狗有性生活的日子，但他心中忐忑，不知道系里的人对这件事怎么看。虽然他不会因为他们鄙视或者耻笑就放弃安纳金，但是他仍然希望他敬重的那几位老师和老朋友能支持他，毕竟这些人在他心里的分量等于他的家人。问题是他内心深处先认定了是他感情失控爱上学生，行为失控睡了学生，这种认定自己犯下大错的心态让他每每开不了口。但是每天晚上性爱之后的温存时段，安纳金都会问起圣诞派对的事，让他不忍心拒绝。

头痛了几天之后，距离圣诞节还有一个星期，他打定主意去找昆兰练习出柜。没等他开口，昆兰先把他拉到餐厅角落，告诉他阿萨吉同意跟他一起来参加圣诞派对了，让欧比旺出主意，到时候怎么搞些浪漫的惊喜。

“浪漫的惊喜？这种事建议你去找安纳金，找我出主意还不如去找两个素数的公约数。再说你们不是已经前半夜后半夜了吗？”欧比旺心里替昆兰高兴，嘴上习惯性地跟他开玩笑。

昆兰眯着眼看他扣得紧紧的衬衫领口，“我看你挺懂得浪漫惊喜的，不然你脖子上那块红是怎么来的？不是说你们不是那种关系吗？”

“嗯……我们当时还不是那种关系。”

“所以现在是了？”

欧比旺暗自庆幸今天没刮胡子，这把年纪还总是脸红，太容易被昆兰这种积年的老赌徒察言观色。“我知道都是我的错，安尼也要来参加圣诞派对，你不要为难他。”

昆兰乐了：“你觉得都是你的错？算了，没关系，我支持你。”

欧比旺觉得昆兰真够朋友。

第二天，他向希瑞和班特这两个曾经的同学现在的同事坦白自己犯了错误，希瑞对他翻个白眼：“他已经毕业了，成年了，你别总给自己揽责任。”

第三天，他给奎刚去了一通电话。奎刚因为身体原因退休之后去遥远的山区疗养了一年，不知怎么被官方情报机构返聘做资深技术顾问，已经捣毁好几个跨国人口贩卖集团，退休之后比之前更厉害了。他在山区疗养的时候还指点了一个年轻人，就是现在很有名的喜欢行侠仗义的网络黑客，代号蝙蝠什么的。

奎刚说他今年不回去过圣诞节，他得留下帮一个男孩追求他心爱的女孩，“无论如何，我希望你们幸福，所以放心大胆去爱吧，只要别忘了爱你自己，记着，你值得好好被爱。”电话里传来咚咚咚的敲鼓声。

第四天他向尤达坦白，瘦小的老教授用拐杖敲敲他的膝盖，表示带家属可以，酒水得自备。

第五天他去找温杜教授，在办公室门外听见他在里面念圣经训学生，就没敢进去。

第六天是周六，安纳金晨跑回来快速冲了个澡，然后就带着湿漉漉的水汽钻进欧比旺的被子底下，把他的阴茎含在嘴里，双手揉捏他肉感的屁股和大腿。欧比旺还想装睡，但他兴奋的性器出卖了他，没多久他就喘息着射在安纳金嘴里。

等他洗漱完毕，倒好咖啡，就看见安纳金站在他的书桌旁边读他在草稿纸上写下的证明和计算。那一刻他只觉得心脏下沉，就像看见一只美得如梦幻一般不真实的水晶花瓶即将从桌上摔到地下。

“你已经做出来了！”

欧比旺点点头坦白，“其实早就做出来了，但我想让你留下，就没告诉你。那么你要离开我了吗？”

安纳金疑惑地看着他，本来他还在欣赏他解决技术问题的思路，一时间没理解他这句话的意思，但他很快反应过来：“你以为这件事结束，我们之间就也结束？你以为我是因为这个才留在你家，然后顺便跟你上个床？你究竟对我没信心，还是对你自己没信心，还是对我们的关系没信心？”

他感觉得到安纳金生气了，不知应该如何回答但又急于辩解：“毕竟我已经这么老，你还那么年轻……”

安纳金没给他时间说完这句话就气冲冲地把他扛在肩上扛进卧室摔在床上，然后欺身压住他，伸手解开他睡衣的扣子，在他身上摸索。“你全身上下从里到外就只有脑子老！比八百岁老人还老！”说着，他把欧比旺翻成肚子朝下的姿势，一把扯掉他的睡裤，拿过床头的润滑剂开始给他扩张。“为什么不相信我爱你？”安纳金抬高他的腰跨，用膝盖让他的双腿大大分开，那根给过他无数欢愉的阴茎径直插入他。欧比旺没反抗，他被安纳金的气势吓住了，也因为这些天来他的身体已经适应性爱，所以并没有很痛。

“你就那么喜欢强调我们之间的差距吗？要不要我称呼你为老师？先生？还是说你更喜欢‘父亲’这个词？或者‘爹地’？”

安纳金每说一句就用力撞击他一下，他从未体验过这种下流粗鲁的性爱，让他更加羞耻的是他居然在这种刺激下快速兴奋起来，身体深处传来汹涌的快感，让他莫名有种想哭的感觉。看见他咬着嘴唇忍住眼泪的样子，安纳金连忙退出去检查他有没有受伤。肛口有些红热，微微收缩着，挤出的润滑剂打湿大腿内侧大片皮肤，皮肤上深深浅浅的吻痕从大腿到腰侧再到背后，这副被人狠狠欺负的糟糕样子看得安纳金更硬了，他用高高翘起的硬挺在他的肛口外磨蹭，同时俯身吻上他的耳朵。“要我说多少遍你才能相信我爱你？我不想仅仅是你的学生，你的搭档，我想要成为你爱的人！解决掉这个问题，我还能找到更多，我留下的理由只有一个，就是你！”说着，他重新开始发力狠狠抽插。身体里的空虚猛地填满，快感里混杂了痛感，强烈得近乎翻倍，欧比旺几乎是哭着达到高潮。

事后他们搂抱着躺在一起，分享一连串甜腻悠长的吻。厨房传来空食盆在地上滚的声音，那是R2和3PO在问他们还有多久才能来给它们喂早饭。

圣诞夜那天下午，安纳金扛了两箱烈酒去参加数学系的派对。他的衣服全是T恤帽衫夹克之类的，欧比旺找了件衬衫和圆领毛衣给他，卷起袖子就看不出短，但是紧绷得能看出肌肉的形状。他自己也穿得比平时正式些，脸上刮得干干净净的，看起来年轻许多。

安纳金先去和昆兰小声说了些什么，然后跟着欧比旺一起四处找人闲聊。本来他已经做好心理准备接受从前认识他的那些教师们的冷淡态度，但是没想到每个人都在恭喜他们，还让他好好对待欧比旺。安纳金小声问他：“为什么大家都觉得我欺负你？再说即使我欺负你，他们能把我怎样？”

旁边的尤达教授正在和一个个子很高的人聊天，那人听见这句话，转身跟他们打招呼：“金教授托我照顾他的学生，如果你欺负他，我可以扣你的奖金，或者给你指定任务去研究机器鸡。”

安纳金没想到会在这里遇见公司的研发VP杜库，尤达教授举起酒杯指指杜库，“帕尔帕庭没少挖人，从我们这边，最年轻的博导，他曾经是，奎刚，他带过。”

这时昆兰跑来拉走安纳金，他们俩跟DJ小声交谈了一会儿，音乐风格突然变得适合跳舞，酒精此时也开始发挥作用，大家就在会议室当中的空地上跳起舞来。然后昆兰悄悄溜出去，没多久就和文崔斯一起出现在门口，文崔斯一没想到这些学数学的书呆子能玩得这么欢乐，二没想到遇见曾经的顶头上司，愣神的工夫就被昆兰扯着去跟尤达打招呼。知道了文崔斯辞职前的经理正是杜库，尤达表示很高兴终于赢回来一个。

随着音乐节奏越来越快，酒精消耗越来越多，舞池里的温度越来越高，场面也越来越欢乐，连一向高冷的杜库和温杜也都跟众人一起跳起舞来。安纳金和昆兰交换了几个手势，神神秘秘地对欧比旺挤挤眼睛，然后做了一连串帅气的动作，晃到音响后面拿出一个遥控器。在他的控制下从茶水间飞出几只小飞机，底下悬挂着一团东西，然后这团东西在舞池上方展开，原来是一张挂满槲寄生的网，在人们头顶盘旋。众人大笑起来，有的连忙往外跑，有的趁机搂过身边的人亲吻，昆兰和安纳金都属于后者。温杜抬眼看看头顶的槲寄生，又看看对面一脸不屑的杜库，再看看在舞池外笑得很慈祥的尤达，转身跑到DJ旁边抢过麦克风，宣布派对结束。

后来他们去酒吧继续喝酒，跟人群一起狂欢，回到家的时候已经接近午夜。欧比旺醉得摇摇晃晃，坚称自己还能喝。安纳金锁门的工夫，他把裤子脱掉叠好放在穿鞋凳上，把鞋子放在卫生间里。安纳金把他领进卧室，转身去给他倒杯水喝，再回来却发现他凭空消失。忽然小书房里传来欧比旺的声音，招呼他去拆礼物，安纳金揉揉太阳穴去找他，书房中央的圣诞树上挂着小彩灯，闪闪烁烁的，他的欧比旺坐在圣诞树下的地毯上，衬衫衣领敞开着，赤裸着胸膛和大腿，小腿上还保留着吊袜带和袜子，他的大红色长围巾缠在腰上，还打了个巨大的蝴蝶结。

欧比旺笑着对他说：“圣诞快乐！”

\-- The End -- 

后来安纳金拆礼物拆到后半夜，第二天早晨继续拆礼物，从此过上三天两头拆礼物的幸福生活。


End file.
